Kursed Pet
by hoyteca
Summary: In Kursed Love, it was revealed that Krystal made an offer to Fox that he rejected. In this story, he accepts her offer.


"Damn city." Krystal thought to herself as she walked past seedy merchants and rotting corpses, "Damn planet. Damn life. Damn employer. If I ever see her again, I'll…"

Krystal's train of thought was interrupted when she accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Sorry about that." The man apologized.

"It was my fault too." Krystal insisted, "I should have paid more attention… to…"

"Krystal?" the man, Fox, asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She told him, "Funny walking into you. Not much has changed since I left Lylat, from the looks of you."

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"You look as malnourished now as you did all those months ago. Still sucking cock on camera for food?"

"Shut up!" Fox demanded, "I only did that twice and the second time was because of you!"

"Me?" Krystal asked, feigning shock.

"Yes you!" Fox yelled, "You were the one who ruined my career with those stupid rumors."

"It looks like hunger has shortened your temper." Krystal told him with a sadistic grin.

"So what if it has?" Fox asked, "I'm still breathing, aren't I? I'm still working."

"Your primary source of income is collecting cans." Krystal pointed out, "You're also stuck working for people with terrible credit and shady pasts."

"It's an honest living." Fox countered.

"I'm feeling generous." Krystal told him, "I'm currently engaged to a certain black cat. I know. I attract bad luck and he's far from an exception. Why don't you work for me? In return, you'll get a roof over your head, three square meals a day, and a small allowance to spend on candy or whatever it is you bought before you became poor."

"What's the catch?" Fox asked.

"I have no team and am not planning on joining or starting one." Krystal told him, "Basically, you'll do what I want you to do when I want you to do it. I don't care if it's cleaning the dishes, washing me so I don't risk dropping the soap and slipping, or reenacting my favorite scenes from your movies."

"Tempting." Fox told her, "But I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I like having dignity, but I don't have that much to lose anymore."

"You collect cans." Krystal pointed out, "You took a second job selling porn magazines, gay porn."

"Shut up!" Fox shouted.

"At least with me, you'd be living with two people you know."

"You better shut up!" Fox demanded.

"Imagine eating warm meals, sleeping on a warm bed, and snuggling with a warm body." Krystal continued.

"I'm warning you." Fox growled.

"No more tip cans containing bloody band-aids, snotty tissue paper, and used condoms." Krystal continued as Fox started walking away, "What would your dad say?"

Fox stopped, ran up to Krystal, and punched her in the face.

"Pathetic." Krystal told him, "That's what he'd think."

Fox continued punching Krystal.

"I don't know what would disappoint him more: the fact that you let your anger get the best of you, the fact that you put your pride before reason, the fact that you're attacking someone who hasn't even lifted a finger, or that you're so weak from hunger, your blows have the same devastating effect as a slight breeze."

"Stop it." Fox told her.

"Come with me." Krystal told him, "You don't have to live like this. You will be warm, fed, and safe."

"Alright." Fox told her, "You win."

"Great." Krystal told him as she summoned her ship, "I've been planning this day for ages. I even have your new uniform in my ship."

"Uniform?" Fox thought, "This can't be good."

When Krystal's ship landed in front of them, Fox reluctantly followed Krystal aboard.

"When did you get a ship this roomy?" Fox asked as he looked around. Behind the cockpit were a small bed, a kitchen area, and a door that led to the bathroom.

"Star Wolf had a few high-paying missions. Panther and I were able to retire comfortably after Wolf kicked us off the team to make room for a few new team members."

Krystal stopped Fox when he tried to sit in the copilot seat.

"Put on your uniform first." She told him, "It's in the box under my bed."

Fox grabbed the box and tried to walk to the bathroom when Krystal stopped him again.

"No. I want to watch take off your clothes, including your shoes, socks, and underwear and I want you to put on your uniform."

Fox sighed. He opened the box and pulled out his uniform.

"Where's the rest of it?" he asked as he held the loincloth and collar.

"Other than your new boots, that's it." She told him.

"Can't I just put it on in the bathroom?" Fox asked.

"Which one of us is starving?" Krystal asked.

"I am."

"Which one of us ate half-eaten foot out of the trash can?"

"How did you know about that?" Fox asked.

"I've been stalking you. Which one of us has the food to feed the other?"

"You do, Krystal."

"That's why you can't get dressed in the bathroom. If you don't want to get dressed in front of me, I will gladly drop you off near that overturned dumpster you've been using as your house."

Fox sighed as he took off his pants, shirt, boots and socks.

"Underwear too." Krystal told him, "That loincloth is what my people wore every single day from womb to tomb. Even on the windiest days, they wore no underwear. Respect my culture or I will take your boxers off myself and leave you naked on that street."

Krystal licked her lips as Fox took off his boxers and put on his loincloth. After the loincloth was secured, Krystal grabbed the collar and put it on Fox, locking it.

"That is one of the finest Cerinian collars ever made." She told him as she watched him sit in the copilot seat, "It's made from the strongest fibers and metals. It's almost impossible to remove without a key and it marks you as my property."

Krystal sat down in the pilot seat and then activated the autopilot.

"That's the great thing about my new ship." She told Fox, "It literally flies itself. It only requires an actual pilot for dogfights. On normal flights, you just sit back and wait until it's safe to stand up again."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Fox asked.

"I'm just imagining what you would look like as a female." She told him, "Panther already takes care of my need for male anatomy. I already have a freezer dedicated to samples of sperm I harvested after drugging you. Plus, lesbian sex really puts Panther in the mood."

Fox's eyes widened in horror when he realized she wasn't joking.

"You'd make a great woman, Fox." Krystal continued, "You never came off as a manly macho he-man. You always had this compassion that seemed more motherly than fatherly. Not that I won't make your last night as a man memorable."

"Please tell me you're joking." Fox pleaded.

"We already made Falco Panther's male love-slave." Krystal pointed out, "After people stopped hiring him and Katt left him for someone who doesn't play hard to get, he was pretty desperate."

After the ship had left the planet's gravitational pull, it automatically activated the artificial gravity. Krystal grabbed Fox's hand and pulled him out of his seat.

"Now let me reward you for making the right choice."

"What are you going to do to me?" Fox asked.

"Oral." Krystal told him, "I've given you oral, anal, vaginal, and hand jobs in the past… after drugging you. I gave birth to your son two years ago and your daughter three months ago. I always preferred the oral. I have toys for the lower holes and hands don't give me as much satisfaction."

"I'm really starting to regret this." Fox told her. Krystal pulled out four handcuffs out of a drawer under her bed and cuffed his hands and feet to the bedposts. Krystal continued.

"You can't taste with your hands. You can't smell your powerful musk. No. Fucking you requires a proper fuckhole."

Krystal sat down on the bed and started stroking Fox's hair.

"Poor Fox." She said as she looked at him lovingly, "Living in a dumpster. Eating out of trashcans. Begging for money. You'll like your new life better. Now, Fox. Do you submit to me?"

"I do, Krystal. I owe you my life after you rescued me from that life that you are kind of… responsible… for… I probably shouldn't think too much about it."

"No, you shouldn't." Krystal told him, "You should also probably stop calling me Krystal, pet. Maybe you should call me 'Mistress' or something."

"I guess I have no other choice, mistress."

"No, you don't." Krystal told him, "Ever since you fired me, I've been dreaming about this moment. I had fantasies about making you my slave, chaining you to my bed, and then having my way with you. Now, should I gag you and listen to the haunting melody of your moans and cries or should I keep your mouth unobstructed so that I can listen to your pleas and cries?"

"Please don't do this." Fox pleaded, "You don't want to have your way with someone who hasn't bathed in a while."

"I'll bathe you afterwards, pet." Krystal told him, "I'll wash you and then I'll get you acquainted with my toys while we wait for this ship to reach its destination. But first, you need to learn how to please me when Panther's unavailable."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Fox asked himself.

"You've gotten yourself a better life." Krystal told him, "Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to crawl on top of you and put your cock in my mouth. If you don't want me to bite it off, you're going to take that tongue of yours and put it inside of me. We are going to lick, we are going to suck, we are going to swallow, and we are going to love every moment of it."

"Are you sure you don't want to cuddle?" Fox asked.

"I'm sure." Krystal told him as she undressed and then crawled on top of him, making sure her pussy was well in the range of Fox's tongue, "It's going to take a day or two to reach our destination. By the time I'm done, you'll be begging to fuck me. You'll be begging for orders. You'll be a good pet. Now, why don't you get that tongue of yours busy before I'm tempted to spank you."

Taking Krystal's threat seriously, Fox started licking Krystal's sex.

"That's a good pet. Deeper. Harder. Good."

Krystal peeled back Fox's loincloth and put his cock in her mouth.

"Deeper." She ordered telepathically, "Okay, now suck it. Good pet."

Krystal teased Fox's cock with her tongue for a few minutes before she began sucking it. The pair continued passionately sucking and licking for half an hour until Fox released his seed. Krystal crawled off of Fox.

"You're pretty good for a first-timer." Krystal told him, "And you're going to get even better with all the practice you're going to get."

Krystal unlocked Fox's cuffs and then helped him off the bed.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Krystal said as she led him into the bathroom. Once inside, she removed his loincloth before leading him into the shower.

"The collar stays on." She tells him as she turns on the water, "This ship filters and then reuses the shower water, which means we can shower for as long as we like."

Fox welcomed the soothing hot water as it hit his body.

"You like that, don't you."

Fox nodded.

"I never stopped loving you." Krystal told him as she poured shampoo onto Fox's fur, "I never stopped wanting you. To tell you the truth, most of this was part of a plan to get you back into my life permanently. The only unplanned parts were Panther and your downward spiral. It worked out in the end for everyone. Panther had a future wife, you have a home, I have you, and Falco got waffles. Everyone won, except for Slippy. He got fruit cake."

"Doesn't he like fruit cake?" Fox asked.

"Yes. He's a freak like that. Now that I think of it, do I really want to turn you into a girl? The answer is a conclusive maybe. Now, let's get clean so that I can get you familiar with a few of your new duties, pet. You still have to get used to walking in heels whenever we leave the house."

Fox sighed as he worked the shampoo into his fur. When it came time to do his crotch, Krystal decided to help him.

"You have to get used to me touching your 'equipment'." Krystal told him as she worked on cleaning his cock with her hands, "Maybe I should rethink the whole 'turn you into my lesbian lover' thing. Maybe I can turn you into a herm or something. Panther runs one of the most successful medical research labs in all of Lylat. Not that he has enough medical knowledge to tell the difference between his anus and a hole in the ground. He's just good at telling people what to do and running a business."

After a while, they were both clean and free of shampoo. Krystal turned off the water and then turned another knob. The shower began drying them. Krystal put the loincloth back on Fox and then pulled him back into the 'bedroom'. Reaching under the bed, she pulled out a box. Opening it up, she spread its contents over her bed.

"This is some of my bondage stuff." She explained, "Here, we have your standard gags, hoods, and restraints. There's also a few dildos and strap-ons. There's not enough time to get you properly trained before we land, since there's a fine line between satisfaction, discomfort, and death. Safe, sane, and consensual. Well, consensual for me."

Krystal put everything back, except for a gag. She put the box back and then pulled out another one. She opened it up and spread its contents, two suits and a pair of high-heeled boots, over her bed.

"These are horse suits." Krystal explained, "Well, yours is a unicorn. They encase your entire body from head to toe. I'm going to let you put yours on."

Fox sighed as she pulled his suit off the bed. Fox grabbed it and began putting it on.

"That's the spirit." She told him, "Know your place, pet."

After Fox zipped it up, Krystal put the 'hoof' gloves on him before she slid the hood onto his head. Each part sealed and locked into place perfectly. Fox was forced to open his mouth as the attached cock gag slid into his mouth. Krystal then put her suit and the gag into her box and slid it under her bed. Krystal then pulled out the cock gag and zipped the hood's 'mouth' shut.

"It's been a long day." Krystal told him, "Come, sleep with me. That suit's designed so that it can be slept in without any problems."

Fox sighed as he climbed into bed with her. Krystal then turned off the lights.


End file.
